Many consumers do not take their prescription drugs or supplements correctly. Overdosing and under dosing can have serious side effects. It can be difficult for doctors and health specialists to monitor patients' use of prescription drugs and supplements. When consumers are unorganized, it can be difficult to find pills and easy to forget to take them. Patients can get confused and take the wrong dosage. Containers can be difficult to open, especially for seniors. Some drugs, when taken along with others, can have serious side effects. Many people believe if a drug is prescribed by a doctor, it is safe. Understanding health and what options you have is getting continuously more complex. This is true in the dispensing of health supplements and in medications. Today we find it difficult to dispense manually and to offer an automated solution. It is typically one or the other. In the past, systems have been difficult to program and dispense, especially when the dose or number can change.